


Stormy Luck

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Series: Winter Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Summer Rain, after watching a pretty sunset together, and then lance wants to go splash in puddles, the boys get stuck in a rain storm, theyre gay and in love, this is just a super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Lance and Keith get stuck out in a storm together, and run into a gazebo to hide from the storm. After much complaining about being wet, Lance asks if his boyfriend wants to go splash in puddles with him.





	Stormy Luck

**Author's Note:**

> A while back [ _right around the time season 6 aired_ ] I had a thing up on my tumblr asking for drabble ideas!
> 
> My dear friend Susan [[@forsakenangel88](http://forsakenangel88.tumblr.com/)] asked for a klance piece where they got stuck in the summer rain, and of course I had to deliver. What sort of person would I be if I didn't throw in cute klance every once in a while?

# Stormy Luck

 

It was completely Lance’s fault that they were stuck out in the rain.

 

Or, at least that’s what Keith was trying to tell himself. In truth, it had been, at least partly, or even possibly entirety,  _his_  idea to go watch the sunset with his boyfriend on that beautiful Tuesday night.

 

But, he hadn’t anticipated the weather to turn so quickly.

 

“Didn’t you check the  _weather_  before asking me to come out with you?” Lance whined and shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere as they ran. It didn’t exactly do much for him in the situation, considering the sky was still dumping its soul down on the pair.

 

Keith ducked his head and ran a little faster, crossing his arms tightly to his chest to try to keep some of his rapidly depleting heat. “No, why would I?” he retorted, not even looking over to Lance. “The sky looked pretty! And I wanted to share the  _once in a lifetime_  sunset with my boyfriend, so, I’m sorry!”

 

Lance huffed, and started running faster to meet Keith’s increased pace. “Sweet as that is,  _darling_ , we’re now drenched and we’ll probably get sick.”

 

“Probably.” Keith admitted dryly.

 

Suddenly, Lance pointed off to the side where a small gazebo was. “There!” he exclaimed, turning sharply. “We can hide in there ‘till the sky stops pissing on us!”

 

Keith swerved to avoid running into Lance, and ran after him into the structure.

 

As soon as they were both out of the weather, Keith breathed out a sigh of relief while Lance instantly took his shirt off to wring it out.

 

Keith let his gaze linger on Lance as water droplets dripped down his chest towards his shorts, before focusing on wringing some of the water out of his own clothes.

 

“Damn, the weather changed  _fast_  outside.” Lance muttered as he let his shirt settle over his chest again. “I mean, the sunset was definitely pretty and all, but wow.”

 

“No kidding.” Keith agreed softly, and stepped over to Lance, immediately latching himself to his side and inching his fingers up and under his damp shirt. “Mmm, you’re warm.”

 

Lance flinched when Keith’s cold fingertips met skin, but quickly accepted defeat and wrapped his arms solidly around his shoulders. “This shocks you?” He asked dryly.

 

“No…”

 

“Good, considering your self-proclaimed theme song is ‘Cold As Ice’.”

 

Keith pouted and glared up at Lance through his wet bangs. “Because of my lack of emotional attachments, not because of body temperature.”

 

“I dunno, you’re pretty mushy for a guy who claims to have no heart.” Lance said softly, and pressed a kiss to the top of Keith’s head.

 

Keith felt himself go lax beneath Lance’s ministrations, knowing that it only proved Lance’s point further, but he didn’t really care. It was  _nice_ , damnit, and Lance already knew that he was weak to anything Lance said or did.

 

They stood there, wrapped up in each other for a few long moments in the quiet, the only sound between them coming from rain pattering against the roof above them. It was peaceful, even if only a few minutes ago they were scrambling to get in from the rain.

 

Lance’s eyes were distant as he looked out onto the rain coming down, not truly seeing it. Keith knew how much Lance liked the rain, normally through a pane of glass, but even he could admit to seeing the appeal of being caught out in it in a figurative sense.

 

Suddenly, Lance perked up before looking down to Keith with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Wanna go splash in the puddles?”

 

Keith looked up at his boyfriend incredulously. “Puddles? Weren’t you the one complaining five minutes ago about the piss-poor weather?”

 

“Yeah, but that was  _before_.” He dismissed, waving a hand about. He wormed his way out from Keith’s grasp, and started walking backwards out of the gazebo. “C’mon!”

 

With a pout, Keith crossed his arms over his chest, watching Lance back away for a few steps. “’Before’, he says.” he grumbled, but followed Lance anyways, just like he always does.

 

As soon as Lance stepped back out into the rain, he let his eyes fall shut with a smile, head tilting back to let the rain run down his face. Keith couldn’t help but smile along with him at the sight. After a moment’s hesitation under the awning of the gazebo, he stepped out into the rain too.

 

Lance immediately reached for Keith’s hand, twining their fingers together as he pulled him closer. As soon as Keith was tucked up against him, his free hand came up to brush Keith’s damp hair away from his forehead before placing a swift kiss there.

 

Keith’s cheeks flared at the attention, but a smile betrayed how he really felt about it. He knew they must have looked ridiculous, standing together in the pouring rain, soaked through to the bone and smiling all the while.

 

But he couldn’t imagine himself anywhere else. He considered himself lucky that he could share these types of moments with Lance, the boy who loved him back just as much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My asks are always open on my tumblr! Feel free to drop by and give me an idea at any time <3
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)!


End file.
